A Crown of Flowers
by nishikaze
Summary: A little boy, a little love, and a lot of humor.
1. The Perfect Spot

A Crown of Flowers

  
  


A Voltron story by Nishikaze

Chapter 1: The Perfect Spot

They had just defeated the forces of Doom again, lately Lotor's efforts to concur Arus had been relentless and Nanny could see the exhaustion in their eyes. The young space explorers spent nearly every waking moment in the engineering bay slowly repairing and upgrading the equipment of the Lions. Even Allura helped as much as she could, doing the tasks that she was shown and learning as much as she could about the new technology being put into her Lion. More often than not the princess would collapse on her bed at the end of the day, too tired to even change into her nightgown. 

Enough is enough. She thought. Voltron Force or no, Lotor or no, they're young. They should at least get the chance to act young every once in awhile. She resolved to do something about it, if she didn't the force would be too exhausted to even fly the Lions the next time Zarcon's forces attacked. She went to speak with Koran. 

~`@,~

"A picnic? But what about the repairs?" Keith looked across the room. Koran had just summoned them, and the entire force stood before the chancellor. 

"I will have double shifts working on the Lion's while you are away," He cleared his throat, "Nanny has brought something to my attention and I happen to agree with her." He paused, "You all have been working too hard lately. You will exhaust yourselves and we can't have that." 

"I've made a special basket lunch... enough for all of you." Nanny placed the basket at Keith's feet, "As much as I do not like to admit it, you all have been working too hard and you do deserve this break." She glanced at all of them, "You will be taking one of the hovercrafts just in case you need to get back quickly." 

Hunk rubbed his hands together, "Oh boy, a picnic!" His mouth was watering already. 

Pidge laughed, "Are you sure you packed enough food? Hunk looks hungry." 

"Hunk's always hungry," Lance laughed. He glanced at Keith, "We all could use a break."

"What do you think Keith?" Allura asked. 

"I could stay here just in case anything happens while you all are gone..." One look at Nanny's hardening expression and he couldn't continue. 

"Nonsense! You are all going and that is final!" She stared him down, as if staring down Keith were possible. She glared at the rest of the team, "And you all better act like perfect gentlemen or I'll...." 

~`@,~

"It's such a gorgeous day," Allura sighed, "It is definitely summer." 

"Where should we stop?" Lance asked. He was driving the hovercraft. Keith sat next to him and Allura sat in the back between Pidge and Hunk. 

"Oh wow! Lance stop!" Pidge exclaimed. 

"What'd ya see little buddy?" Hunk asked him. 

"Just the perfect spot." Pidge jumped out as soon as Lance stopped the vehicle. 

"You're right Pidge, it's beautiful." Keith said as he climbed out of his seat. Hunk got out too and looked to see what got his friend so excited. They had landed on top of a rolling hill of soft green grass decorated with a rainbow of pretty flowers. There was a tree at the top for shade and as they approached it they noticed that the hill was part of the bank of a clear blue mountain lake. Lance let out a low whistle, "I hope everyone brought their bathing suits." 

"I did!" 

"So did I." 

"I did too." 

"Um... Allura... you didn't happen to bring _that bathing suit did you?" Pidge asked with a smirk on his face. _

She blushed, "It's the only one I have." 

"Well it should be O.K. That is if you don't plan on doing any high dives." Lance teased. 

Allura hit him playfully, "Your incorrigible Lance!" 

Keith rolled his eyes. The last time she wore her pink bikini he couldn't even think straight. The pink material left very little to the imagination. He sighed and joined in, "I would have thought Nanny would have burned it after last time." 

She smiled at him and winked, "She tried, but I hid it." 

"I take it we're swimming first then?" Lance asked. 

"I wanna eat first," Hunk pouted. 

"You can't swim after you eat. Besides you've gotta work up an appetite first." Pidge replied. 

"Well it's settled. I'm going to find a place to change." 

"Don't go too far princess." Keith cautioned. 

"I'm just going over to those trees," She pointed, "I'll be careful," He watched her as she walked away. 

"What would you give to go get a peek?" Lance suggested in his ear. Hunk and Pidge were busy laying out the blanket.

"Don't... even... think... about... it," Keith's voice was like steel. 

"Relax, O Fearless! I was kidding!" 

By the time Allura returned the boys had changed too. They ran together to the bank and jumped into the cool blue water of the lake. Keith swam laps while Allura floated, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Pidge and Lance were busy trying to dunk Hunk but they failed miserably. In the end Hunk ended up dunking Lance and throwing Pidge. "Wow that was fun. Do it again!" The boy squealed. Lance cracked up into hysterics.

Keith and Allura watched them and laughed. "Nanny was right, we did need this." Allura gave a wicked grin. She just had and idea. With out warning she shoved Keith. He lost his balance and went under as she quickly swam away. She laughed as he came back up, wiping water from his face. 

He gave her a mock glare, "You are going to regret that!" he launched himself at her and although Allura was an accomplished swimmer he eventually caught up with her. He grabbed her and they began to wrestle. "You're going under princess!" He lifted her up and dunked her. She came up sputtering as he laughed hysterically.

"Why you...!" She attacked him again. They continued to wrestle a while longer and as hard as Allura tried she couldn't get him under. As he dunked her yet again his fingers caught on the fabric of her bathing suit. As she went under the tiny bikini top stayed in his hand, pulling it off her body. When she came up she was topless and Keith got a full view. Keith's face turned bright red as he looked away. 

"Oh my..." Allura pulled the top from his hand, "Not again..." 

"Princess I am so sorry, I should have known that would happen," He turned back around. His face was still bright red, "Please forgive me." 

The princess' face was just as pink as Keith's as she quickly swam past him and back to the shore. Lucky the others were so busy with their own games they missed the couple's embarrassment. 

It wasn't until later after all had finished their meal, except for Hunk of course, that the others caught on to Keith and Allura's discomfort. They kept to themselves, none of them wanted to face Keith's wrath, but they noticed that the two avoided looking at each other. Allura was dressed in a pair of shorts and a blouse and Keith had put on a t-shirt. The others were still in only their suits. 

Princess sighed. "It really is a lovely day; I think I'm going to pick some flowers." 

"Well I wanna go back in the water." Pidge stood up. 

"Me too!" 

"Wait for me!" Hunk got up and ran towards the lake after the other two. He turned around, "Keith, you coming." 

"No I think I'll just enjoy the sun for awhile." He turned and watched the princess walk up the hill. He sighed and then got up to follow. 

"Allura... Allura I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" 

She pretended to look haughty and failed. She smiled, "I suppose... that is if..." 

"If?" 

"You would get me one of those flowers," She pointed down. On the one side of the hill was a sharp cliff, not very steep, but possibly precarious if one lost his footing. Half way down was a patch of beautiful pink and blue flowers. 

"Done," She watched as he scrambled down the hill. It wasn't long before he got to the patch and picked the most beautiful. He put the stem in his mouth and held the flower with his teeth as he made the assent back up the cliff. 

"Here you are your highness," He announced as he got to the top and stood before Allura. 

"Your flower," He inhaled the scent of the flower, before handing it to her, "It smells sweet," He sneezed.

"Bless you," She laughed, as she took the flower from him. She too smelled the flower before putting it with the others she had collected, "Mmmm," She sighed. She looked down at her bouquet, "It's so much prettier than the others."

"Well then here," He took the flower from her and pinned it behind her ear, "There, let it try to compete with that." 

"Compete? With what?"

"Your face."

Her face turned pink as she looked away. He could see her smile of pleasure. He sneezed again. 

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Before he could answer the others called. "Keith. We'd better go; I think it's going to rain." Lance motioned to the top of the hill. Looking out over the lake they could see the dark clouds forming. 

"Yeah, I think your right. Let's pack the stuff and go." Keith looked towards the direction of the castle, "If we leave now we should make it before it starts." 

On the way back the friends joked and teased and even with Keith's occasional sneezing, Allura couldn't help thinking everything was perfect. 

~`@'~

Later on that evening at the dinner table Nanny remarked about Keith's sneezing. All he said was, "I'm O.K. I just feel kinda achy all over. I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed early." 

"Achy? I haven't used that word since I was a kid," Lance remarked after Keith left the room. 

Allura glared at him, "Oh leave him alone, Lance, he's not feeling well." 

"Too much sun and fun for O Fearless I guess." Hunk remarked. "Speaking of which I'm warn out too." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Pidge said with a yawn. 

Lance stood, "Well, as the saying goes 'early to bed...'. Good night all." 

"Good night." _I hope Keith feels better in the morning_. Allura thought as she softly walked to her bed chamber and closed the door.

~`@'~

A different story from my usual but I hoped you enjoyed it.

This story was first posted 5 years ago under the persona of Ssaturne, but it is still mine. Voltron however is not. Feel free to let me know what you think. Ja!


	2. Regaining Innocence

A Crown of Flowers

Chapter 2: Regaining Innocence

A Fanfiction by Nishikaze

Keith didn't come to breakfast the next morning.

"Where's Keith? He's usually the first one up," Pidge asked. 

"Maybe he was sicker than we thought." Hunk said as he rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and eat breakfast and I'll see if he's up," Allura left the room to look for Keith. She couldn't explain it but she was really worried about him. It was a weird feeling she had deep in her gut, but she couldn't help but hope it was all her imagination. When she arrived at the door of his room she knocked, but got no answer. 

She knocked again, louder this time, and still there was no answer. She tried the knob. It was unlocked so she opened it carefully. Normally she wouldn't even think to enter his rooms, Nanny would have a field day about her lack of propriety, but she just couldn't shake that feeling.

"Keith? Are you awake? Keith?" Still there was no answer. She glanced about the room. The bed looked as if it had been used, the covers were strewn about the bed, but no one was sleeping there. Maybe he's in the shower, she thought but a quick glance at the open door of the bathroom proved her wrong. He could have gotten an early start in the engineering bay and just forgot about breakfast, or maybe he was in an early conference with Koran. As she began to close the door she heard a soft noise under the bed. 

"Itchy, Cheddar? Did you sneak into here?" She moved towards the bed, "Come on out guys its time to go." She called. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a little voice from under the bed say, "I don' wanna!" 

She ripped back the cover of the bed and looked under it, "What did you say?" She wasn't expecting what she saw there. A little boy was hiding under the bed, looking up at her with defiant eyes. He looked to be about six, with thick black hair and wide intelligent black eyes. He wore a blue night shirt that looked to be about ten sizes too big for him, like he was playing dress up in Daddy's clothes.

"I said I don' wanna," Said the little boy under the bed. 

Allura was shocked, but she hid it, "Why don't you want to come out?" 

"'Cause I was playing," Said the little boy. 

"What were you playing?" Allura smiled as she asked, hiding her surprise in order to gain the boy's confidence.

"I was pretending I was like the mice I saw in the hall." He said, "They're funny. I've never seen a blue and pink mouse before." The little boy smiled. 

"I'll bet!" She moved away as he slid out from under the bed. 

He sat down next to her on the floor, "What's your name?" He asked as he looked up into her eyes. _Wow he's got such lovely eyes. They look just like.... She shook the thought from her head, "My name is Allura. What's your name?" _

"Keith." 

~`@'~

**"Would the Voltron Force please come immediately to the ****Med.****Bay****."**

"What's up Koran?" Lance asked as he entered the room. Pidge and Hunk followed him. Koran and Allura were both already there. Lance noticed Allura was looking at the bed, but he couldn't see who she was looking at because Dr. Gorma was in the way, "Hey Allura did you find Keith?" 

She looked up, the worried look on her face giving him a fright, "In a way...," Dr. Gorma moved away from the bed where a little boy with black hair and eyes sat. He was wearing Keith's pajama top, his legs swinging over the side of the gurney, "Lance, meet Keith."

"What?!" 

"Princess what is going on?" Pidge looked from the boy to Allura and back again, "I thought I heard you introduce that little boy as Keith." 

"He's Keith?!" Hunk asked. 

"Apparently," Allura sighed. 

"Dr. Gorma will you please explain." Koran addressed the doctor who was now standing on the other side of the bed. 

"Well... I ran some simple tests already, and as far as I can tell this young man _is_ Keith. His blood type matches and Keith has the oddest blood type I have ever seen. I'm in the process of running a D.N.A. check now. As soon as I get those results we will know for sure, however I'm almost certain that they will confirm what I've already discovered," Doctor Gorma looked confused, "I don't know how it's possible but Keith's physical development has reversed." 

"What?" Hunk scratched his head. 

"Keith has actually gotten younger rather that older." Dr. Gorma answered. 

"Do you think it might be Haggar's work?" Pidge asked. 

The doctor looked at Pidge, "I'm not so sure it is her work this time, but I will have to run a number of tests to find the cause." 

"Thank you doctor, I'm sure you'll find something. In the meantime I think we should leave Keith in the care of Nanny. She is the most qualified to look after him." Koran looked the boy over, all the while the adults were talking he watched them as if... _Amazing... he seems to know what we're talking about, Koran marveled. _

"It gets stranger Koran." 

"Tell me doctor." 

"He doesn't seem to remember much of his past, he knows his name but he can't remember his parents' names or where he's from." 

"Poor guy," Hunk walked over to the bed, "Hi there, my name's Hunk." 

"Hi Hunk," The boy seemed to find Hunk a little strange, but after deciding he was harmless he asked, "Who's Nanny?" 

Allura smiled, "Nanny is the woman who looked after me when I was a little girl." 

"Is she nice?" 

"Ummmm..." 

Allura glared at Hunk, "Yes she is." 

"O.K." The little boy made a face as his stomach growled, "I'm hungry." 

Allura returned her attention to Keith, "That's right you haven't eaten yet today! Well I'll tell you what... I'll take you to the kitchen and have the cooks make something extra special for you, while I look for Nanny." 

"Won't you stay and eat with me?" The boy looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Allura looked surprised, but then smiled, "O.K. I'm kinda hungry too. Pidge, will you go find Nanny for me?" 

"Sure princess!" Pidge left the room. 

"Lance, Hunk, why don't you two see how the repairs are going. I will send Pidge down too as soon as he summons Nanny." Koran then turned to the doctor, "Notify me as soon as you find something." 

~`@'~

"Well that was the weirdest thing I think we've ever come across." Lance mumbled. He and Hunk were walking along the catwalk that led to the elevator. The engineering bay was located far beneath the castle. There were two elevators and a special door that was big enough to allow the Lion's to enter. It could hold all five Lion's at once which was ideal because all five needed repairs. 

"Yeah, poor guy," Hunk smiled, "Who'da thunk Keith made such a cute kid?"

"Yeah... I definitely noticed the way he rapped the princess around his little finger." Lance laughed. Suddenly he stopped. His smile faded. 

Hunk turned to look at him, "What's wrong?" 

Lance's face got pale, "Who's going to pilot Black Lion?" 

~`@'~

Keith happily swung his dangling feet as he ate his blueberry pancakes with a contented hum. He was barely tall enough to reach over the table, but that didn't seem to bother him at all. He had blueberry juice around his mouth and he was still wearing the oversized pajama top. He was very polite to the kitchen maids, when they talked to him. Allura couldn't believe it. He actually looked cuter than before. She smiled. 

The princess also noticed that she was not the only one to fall for the little boy's charms. The kitchen maids were practically beside themselves, cooing and giggling over the little boy every action. He didn't seem to notice the extra attention.

"These are really good!" He announced between mouthfuls. 

"They are!" She smiled as she ate her own pancakes, "Keith, why did you ask me to join you?" 

Keith took a drink from his milk before replying, "'Cause your nice." He looked down at his food. His smile faded. "'Lurra I'm scared." 

"Why?" 

"They're gonna do all sorts of things to me like poking and prodding. I don' wanna do that." He looked Alurra straight in the eyes, "What's wrong with me?" He looked about ready to burst into tears. 

Allura's heart broke. "I don't know. That's what Dr. Gorma wants to find out. If it will make you feel better I'll stay with you during all of the tests, O.K.?" 

Keith gave her a little smile, "K." 

"There you are!" Nanny entered the room, "I heard what happened and I... _Ach_, it is true!" She gasped when she saw Keith sitting at the table, with blueberry juice on his face in a shirt ten sizes too big, "What on Arus is he wearing? Never mind, I think it is obvious that he is going to need clothes. And a bath. Well young man?" 

"Well what?" He asked between bites. 

"Well lets go, we need to find you clothes. You can't just sit there wearing _that_ in front of the princess, now can you?" 

"Princess? What princess?" He finished his pancakes and reached for the rest of his milk. 

"Why princess Allura, of course!" She looked at him as if he was dense. 

He looked at Allura with wide eyes, "You're a princess?!" 

Allura smiled, "Yes I am," The poor boy's eyes got even wider. 

"Oh Wow!" He exclaimed, then, remembering his manners he stood up on his chair seat and bowed properly. The kitchen maids nearly fainted. "Your Majesty."

This seemed to impress Nanny who addressed the little boy a little less sternly, "Come on young man. Finish your milk and let us go."

The princess watched as the boy finished his milk and meekly followed Nanny out the door. She smiled. "**Will the Voltron Force please report to Castle Control." Allura quickly ran out of the room and through the halls to the control room of the Castle of Lions. As she entered the room she noticed that Koran and the others were all ready there. All except Keith. Suddenly it hit her. Keith couldn't be there, he was too young to be a Voltron Force member! He probably didn't even remember _being a Voltron Force member, let alone a member of Galaxy Garrison. The realization swept through her body like burst of cold air. _**

From the look that was on her face Koran knew she realized why he called them all there. "Princess, we have a problem." 

"I know. You were wondering who is going to pilot Black Lion." She looked at the others. Their faces were solemn. 

"Yes. With Keith is in his current state it is obvious that he can not pilot or even command the Voltron Force. We don't even know what is wrong with him and I think we should assume that what ever it is, it is permanent. Keith may grow up some day, but until then he is lost to the Voltron Force." 

"Koran, I think that is a hasty judgment don't you? You yourself said we don't know what is wrong with Keith, and until we do we don't know if it is permanent. I suggest you call Sven on planet Pollux. He can pilot Blue Lion." 

"Princess I know what you are thinking and I don't like it," Koran responded. 

"Do you have a better idea Koran? We all know that Keith was training me to use Black Lion and that I have piloted Black Lion in battle before. I am the only one standing here that can say that." She stood tall with her chin lifted and she spoke her "princess" voice. A voice that the others knew quite well. It said _my mind is made up, don't challenge me. _

Koran was about to protest when Lance spoke up, "I agree with her Koran." 

"Lance you can't possibly be suggesting..." Koran began. 

"I don't like it either Koran but she's right. She is the one most qualified to pilot Black Lion, and I don't feel its right to write Keith off yet." 

Koran sighed, "Does everyone here agree?" 

Pidge and Hunk both nodded their heads in agreement. 

Koran walked over to the seat at the main controls and sat down, "Well if that is settled I have something else to ask of you all." 

"What is it Koran?" Pidge asked him. 

"Dr. Gorma wanted to know if any of you noticed anything strange with Keith lately. You were all together yesterday so you should have noticed something." 

"Um, Koran," Koran turned towards the princess, "I don't know if this means anything but I noticed that Keith seemed sick last night. We all noticed." The others all nodded.

Pidge piped up, "Yeah, he was sneezing and he said he felt all 'achy' and Lance said he hadn't used that word since he was a little... Oh!" 

"Do you think that maybe he was starting to become younger last night then?" Koran asked. "Can anyone tell me anything significant about yesterday, a definite time when his sickness and bizarre behavior began?"

Allura thought for a moment, "Koran, I may know what started it." 

"What princess? Tell us."

"Well..." 

"Stay away from me!"

~`@'~

What possibly could be going on now? Chapter 3 and 4 are on there way.

This story was first posted 5 years ago under the persona of Ssaturne, but it is still mine. Voltron however is not. Feel free to let me know what you think. Ja!


	3. Fun and Games

A Crown of Flowers

  
  


Fun and Games...

On planet Doom, the witch Haggar watched with interest. She looked deep into the crystal orb that gave her the power to spy on her enemies. Her Master's forces had been defeated once again, but still she continued to look for weaknesses in the Voltron Force. If ever their defenses were down she would know, and hopefully take advantage.

Her face cracked into an evil grin when she saw the scene played out in the mystic orb. 

"Well my kitty, it seems that the goddess Fortune is with us today," She cackled, "We must go and inform King Zarcon of these wonderful events." 

~`@'~

"Get away from me! Stay away!" 

Allura was about to speak when she heard the cry. It was right outside the door to the Control Room. Lance quickly ran to the door and opened it. A blue and black streak ran past him and straight to Allura.

It was Keith, he was still in the oversized pajama top and the blueberry juice still stained his face. Allura could tell by the smears that someone had tried to wipe it off. 

Nanny ran in after him, huffing and puffing. As soon as she entered the room she bent over in an effort to catch her breath. 

"Nanny, what is going on here?" Koran demanded. 

"I was ... *huff*...trying to give the young man a bath... *huff*... when he disappeared. I followed that little rascal here," She said as she gasped for air. 

"I'm not gonna and you can't make me!" Keith yelled out from behind Allura's skirts. 

"Look at you, you're filthy!" Nanny began; she was beginning to recover from her run. "You can not run around the castle looking like that!" 

"Why not?!" Keith challenged while the rest of the Voltron Force fought back their laughter. 

"B...because it's just not done!" Nanny sputtered, her cheeks were getting red with indignation. 

"Keith, why won't you take a bath?" Asked Allura. She was trying hard not to laugh, but she knew that if someone didn't stop this they would all have to endure Nanny's anger. 

"I don' wanna, not with her." Keith pouted. 

"Why not with her?" Allura smiled at the boy. 

"'Cause she's a girl!" The little boy's answer was too much for Lance, he roared, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Hunk laughed so hard he couldn't catch his breath and Pidge was rolling on the floor. Nanny's face went past red to purple. 

Lance wiped the tears from his eyes, "Alright little man, would you feel better if one of us did it?" 

Keith looked at Lance, a wary look on his face, "Yeah, maybe."

"Well guys you heard him, who wants to see O Fearless naked?" He roared again. 

Allura gave him a stern look, which wasn't very effective considering she was having trouble holding back her own laughter. "Lance, that's enough. Pidge I want you to help Keith with his bath. Lance, you and Hunk should go back down to the engineering bay. Koran, I'm going to speak with Dr. Gorma. You should contact planet Pollux. Tell them what's going on," The men left the Castle Control and Allura followed shortly after. 

~`@'~

Lotor paced the bridge of his space cruiser relentlessly. It was only about five hours ago that his father had commanded him to go to planet Arus. He couldn't understand the logic in it. He had no robeast and no armada. It was just one small space ship with a minimal crew. This is suicide, he thought. Not only that, but the waiting was driving him mad, he was a man of action and to fly half-way across the galaxy with no idea as to why was insulting and as well as irritating.

Haggar sat in the corner of the bridge and watched the prince. Finally she addressed him, "Prince Lotor would you like to know the reason why we are here?" 

"Of course old witch, why would you bring me here and waste my time if you didn't have a reason." _It better be a good reason his voice insinuated. _

"Relax my prince and look into my crystal ball." The cloud of white fog within the orb cleared and the prince could see a face. It was a face he knew well and despised with all his strength, but it was much younger than he remembered. It was the face of a... 

A wicked grin broke the scowl on his face, "Is this your work old witch?" 

"No, oddly enough." She put the ball down and stroked her cat, "We are here to take advantage of our good fortune though." She cackled. 

"Tell me." 

~`@'~

Keith, now clean and dressed in a pair of short-pants and a shirt was restless. "Can I go outside and play?" He asked for the tenth time in five minutes. He always got the same answer. 

"No you may not." Nanny answered him. 

"Why not?" the boy pouted. 

"It's too dangerous out there, what if Zarcon should attack? No, absolutely not." She and the boy were in the kitchen. Keith sat at the table, drawing, while Nanny oversaw the preparation of lunch for the castle's inhabitants. 

"But you said Zarcon hasn't attacked in a while!" Keith answered indignantly. 

"All the more reason to keep you inside the protection of the castle. He is overdue." 

"But..." 

"Nanny, there you are. Hello Keith." Koran greeted the boy as he entered the room, "Will lunch be ready soon?" 

"Soon Koran," She glared at Keith who was on the verge of mutiny. "Will you please take Keith for awhile so that I can finish here?" 

"Ummm..." Koran began as he looked Keith over, "Certainly I can. Would you like to come with me to castle control?" He asked the boy. 

"Sure!" He was bored anyway so why not? 

Koran led the boy down the hall to Castle Control. "So how are you doing today?" He began. He wasn't sure how to address the boy. He hadn't been around a young boy since... he shook the thought out of his head. 

"I'm O.K. 'Cept I wanna go outside and Nanny won't let me," He pouted. 

Koran watched the little boy's face and suddenly an idea came to him, "I think I can arrange something..." 

"REALLY?!" 

~`@'~

It was two hours after lunch and Allura, Hunk, and Lance were standing in the square of a local village, handing out food and clothing to the war-torn villagers. They had almost finished when Allura noticed someone was missing. "Lance, where's Keith?"

"I don't know princess, but you stay here, we'll look for him." She watched him as the two men ran off. 

She waited for five minutes before she noticed a small group of children on a low hill playing nearby. Maybe they've seen him, she thought as she made her way to the hill. As she got closer she recognized a familiar mane of black hair. His back was facing her. 

"Keith? Why did you run off like that? I thought Koran told you to stay with us."

"Don' look yet I'm not finished!" He said as he bent back over his project. She could see that he was working on something, but what, she couldn't quite make out. "Kay, I'm done!" He announced. He turned around to face her. 

He was holding a ring made of flowers, it looked like a crown. "That's lovely Keith!" She smiled. 

"I made it for you," He said softly. 

"Why thank you," Her hands moved toward the crown. 

"No," He said, "That's not how it goes!" 

"How does it go then?" Her hands snapped back to her side. 

"You gotta bend down so I can put it on you," He said solemnly. 

"O.K. how's this?" Allura knelt down so she was as tall as the boy. 

"Good," He held the crown above her head, "I crown you Allura, Princess of Arus." He announced as he put the crown on her head. "You may kiss the bride." 

"What did you say?" Allura giggled. 

"Well I never did this before," He pouted. 

"It's O.K. I think you did a good job." She smiled.

"Really?" Keith's face brightened. 

"Really. Now what do we do?" She asked. 

"Now you come with me and become my wife." Allura gasped as she looked up at the person who had addressed her. She got a familiar sinking feeling in her stomach as she recognized the figure of her enemy. 

"Lotor!" She grabbed Keith and pulled him to her. 

"Well, well, I came here to take advantage of Keith's current 'condition' but it seems that I have even more luck than I thought," An evil smile crossed his face, "Not only will I capture the captain of the Voltron Force but also the beautiful princess Allura." 

"Leave us alone Lotor," She tried to escape with the boy but the evil prince leapt up and blocked her path. He grabbed her. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that my princess," His grip tightened on her arm. She cried out in pain. 

"You leave her alone!" Keith yelled. 

"Or what boy?" He laughed, "You are helpless."

"Kieeeyaa!" Keith cried out as he delivered a roundhouse kick, right in Lotor's groin! Lotor doubled over in pain as the two quickly made their escape. When they met Hunk and Lance at the hovercraft in the square Allura couldn't help but crack up in laughter.

"I don't believe it! You saved me again!"

~`@'~

The final chapter is on its way, it is written, I just have to edit it, (for those of you impatient people who are on me to update ;). 

This story was first posted 5 years ago under the persona of Ssaturne, but it is still mine. Voltron however is not. Feel free to let me know what you think. Ja!


	4. Growing Up

A Crown of Flowers

  
  


Growing Up

"HE DID WHAT?!!!" Lance couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't deny the look on Allura's face and the fact she had not stopped laughing since her encounter with Lotor, but it was just so hard to believe. 

Tears were streaming from Allura's eyes, "He kicked Lotor in an, um.... VERY... sensitive area."

"Keith kicked Lotor in the nuts? Ummm... sorry princess." Hunk didn't know whether to laugh or wince. Pidge on the other hand was giggling so hard he imagined he would soon wet his pants. 

Koran just shook his head. The young man in question had been taken by Nanny just as soon as he got back to the castle. They had just finished eating dinner (except for Allura who couldn't stop laughing long enough), and a protesting Keith was put to bed an hour ago. The remainder of the force was on the observation deck talking about the day's close encounter. 

"I just can't believe he did that," Lance said for the twentieth time, "Ouch!" 

"Well, I guess that Keith's martial arts training began long before he started attending the academy," Koran finally spook up, "It is a good thing too. If he hadn't kicked Lotor you and Keith might be on planet Doom right now, Allura." 

Allura stopped laughing, "I know Koran and I'm sorry, but it was funny. I guess a part of me wanted to be the one kicking Lotor." 

"Ouch!" Lance winced again. 

"Well next time be careful," Koran tried to sound stern but it wasn't easy, "Well I suggest you all get to bed, tomorrow we have a lot of work to do." With that the force left the room and went back to the own quarters for some much needed rest.

Allura went over the day's events in her mind again and she knew that she was in real danger from Lotor. Keith was so small and young; his kick was probably a fluke. Lotor let his guard down and he suffered for it. Still, one thing hadn't escaped her mind... _Keith saved me again!_

As she passed the kitchen her stomach growled. She remembered that she hadn't eaten dinner with the others, she was so afraid she'd choke. She was hungry now though, and her talk with Koran had sobered her up. 

She scrounged herself some leftovers and ate quickly. After she was done she put the dishes away and quietly walked back to her room. As she past Keith's room she remembered what Dr. Gorma had told her earlier... 

~`@'~

"Princess, if this is as you suspect an 'allergic reaction' to the flower he picked for you earlier, than their really isn't anything I can do." 

"But surely you can do something," She was almost pleading, "What do you normally for people with allergic reactions?" 

"Well normally I would prescribe an antihistamine and let their system battle it out. This case is far from normal though princess. Keith's biochemistry is the weirdest I have ever seen and I'm afraid that if I meddle with his body, I will do more harm than good." 

"What do you mean his biochemistry is the weirdest you've seen...? He is human isn't he?" 

"Yes princess, he is human, he's just... special." The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry princess I wish I could do something, but for right now the best thing for any of us to do is wait. That is until we learn more." 

~`@'~

Just wait... the princess sighed as she entered her room. But what if Lotor comes back? She thought with a shudder. Without turning on the lights she walked across the floor to the window and looked out. It was a beautiful night, she could see clearly out across the moat and at the statue where Black Lion stood silent, in his perpetual silent vigil. She sighed again. As much as the younger version of Keith had touched her heart, she missed the older Keith, the one who always kept her safe. Keith the protector, noble and strong. The princess was convinced that nothing in the universe could waver his resolve. He was always the one she relied on the most. He could be so kind and calm, and he was her closest friend and she missed him terribly. 

She turned around and made her way toward her wardrobe, but something made her pause... _someone is in the room with me_, she thought. "Whose there?"

"'Lurra?" A soft little voice came from the side of the bed. 

"Keith?" She turned on the small lamp by the bed, "Are you pretending to be a space mouse again? You young man should be in bed." 

"I can't go to sleep." His eyes looked up at her pleading, "I hadda bad dream, can stay here?" Her heart broke when she saw the look in his eyes. 

"Keith you really can't..." She broke off when he started to cry. His little body started to shake. Oh my... he's terrified! She thought. "O.K. Keith, I'll let you stay, just let me get changed." She watched Keith's shaky smile, "Get into bed I'll be right back." 

Keith crawled up unto Allura's bed and wriggled his little body under the covers. He was still awake though when Allura came back, dressed in her favorite pale blue nightgown. She got into the bed and lay down next to him. 

A few moments had past when Allura asked him, "Keith do you want to talk about your dream? It might help you calm down." 

"Do you think?" He asked softly, "I don' know..." 

"Do you trust me?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I trust you." He told her softly and he began to tell her of his dream. It was like the last battle that they fought as Voltron, but for the little boy, the robeast and the violence of the fight had affected him, making his memory a nightmare. Poor guy... at least he does have memories of his life as an adult, She thought. It didn't take long for Keith to finally fall asleep as she watched over him. Her hand reached out to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen over his face. She smiled as a weird feeling tightened in her chest. 

She eventually fell asleep too, curled up next to Keith, his warm little body snuggled up to her own. 

~`@'~

For some odd reason he was exhausted; the more he slept the more tired he became. He hadn't been sleeping long, he knew that much, but... Where was he? He couldn't remember. His mind flashed scenes from his childhood... scenes of him laying next to his mother and father, curled up in their protecting arms, keeping the bad dreams away. The soft form next to him was too small to be his mother though, but like his mother, protecting arms kept him safe from the nightmares that usually plagued his nights. He was uncomfortable; his clothes were pulling across his chest making it hard to breathe. He tried to shift a little but it didn't help, his clothes only got tighter. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to sleep, but as hard as he tried he knew it wasn't going to work. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. 

What he saw nearly shocked him out of the bed. 

What the hell was he doing in Allura's bed? Then he remembered. The flower... waking up to the mice... how he played under the bed... the fight with Nanny over the bath and then over playing outside... the fight with Lotor... (_Did I really kick Lotor in the groin?_) He had to smile at that. Then... he remembered the dream and how he came to Allura's room, hoping she could help him. He looked down at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful and he owed her so much. He looked down at the thing that woke him up; his clothes were to small for him... shreds of what was left of his pajamas pulled across his body. He was back to normal. He sighed. _Well I better get back to my own bed before Nanny finds me_. He thought. He slipped out from beneath the covers and out of the bed. She moaned a little and reached over to where he was. He tucked the covers under her chin and kissed her softly on the forehead. 

"Thank you princess," He whispered softly. She sighed contently. 

He left the princess's room and quickly ran through the halls, wishing from the bottom of his heart that no one was up and around to see him in his shredded clothes. 

~`@'~

The next morning the team met for breakfast. 

"Keith's late again." Pidge noticed. 

"O.K. who wants to go get the little tike." Hunk replied. Just then Nanny entered the room. "Nanny, did you check up on Keith? Is he awake?" 

Nanny frowned, "I thought one of you woke him," She said, "Went I went to get him he wasn't there." Allura was concerned about Keith as well. She was surprised when she woke and he was gone. She was not going to tell them that he had spent the night in her bed however. She stayed quiet. 

"Oh man, that little pain could be anywhere in the castle!" Lance moaned. 

"Or outside," Pidge pointed out. 

"We better go look for him before he gets into trouble." Lance stood from the table. 

"Look for who?" They all turned towards the voice. 

"Keith!" They all exclaimed at once. 

"Your back to normal!" Pidge squeaked. 

While the others teased Keith and told him how glad they were to have him back to normal, Allura just watched. True she missed him as a man, but somewhere in her heart, she missed the sweet little boy that she only had one day to get to know. After breakfast she found herself looking out the window of the lounge. She turned when she heard the door open. 

"There you are. I was looking for you." Keith walked across the room to stand beside her, holding something behind his back. 

"What did you want?" She asked, she was a little curious as to what he was hiding, but she tried not to let it show. 

"I... um... made something for you. It's the reason I was late for breakfast." He pulled the object from behind his back and handed it to her. It was a crown made of flowers. Allura smiled. 

"That's not how it goes," She said, as he waited for her to take it. 

A light went on in his head as he remembered, "Kneel down." He said solemnly. After she did so he said, "I crown you Allura, Princess of Arus." 

She giggled, "You may kiss the bride." She stood. 

Keith blushed. He cleared his throat. "I wanted to ah... thank you." 

"For what?" She looked into his black eyes. 

"For understanding," He blushed a little more than gazed out the window. 

She looked at his profile and smiled. The little boy who had touched her heart wasn't gone. He was standing right beside her in the man she called her friend, and she was very proud of that man. She learned more about the quiet captain in the past three days than in the long time he served by her side and for that she was grateful. 

~~End~~

Oh yes I am so evil. Not only did I kick Lotor in the nuts, I had Keith and Allura in the same bed! It's good to be a fanfiction writer.

So go ahead and tell me what you think.

This story was first posted 5 years ago under the persona of Ssaturne, but it is still mine. Voltron however is not.


End file.
